It's Been a Long Day
by jonsamforever
Summary: Harvey was there after Mike was jumped by Tess' husband. Takes place during Blood in the Water, Season 02, Episode 12. Harvey/Mike. Warnings: Slash, Angst, Language, Drug Use, Abortion, Spoilers, AU. **Final Chapter Now Posted**
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** It's Been a Long Day

**Rating:** M

**Characters:** Harvey Specter, Mike Ross

**Warnings:** Slash, Spoilers, Same-sex pairing, AU

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. This is simply a tribute.

**Summary:** Harvey was there after Mike was jumped by Tess' husband. Takes place during Blood in the Water, Season 02, Episode 12.

Harvey chases the culprit but he gets away too fast. Harvey stops and quickly goes back to help Mike on the ground. He crouches by Mike's side, holding his head up. "Mike what the hell happened?" He asks angrily as he takes a handkerchief from his suit pocket and holds it to the corner of Mike's bleeding mouth. Mike lets out a soft moan "I'm calling 911" Harvey says as he quickly takes out his smart phone and dials.

"You don't have to.."

"Already done. Stay there." He places a hand on Mike's chest as Mike continues to lie on the ground.

After everything checked out at the hospital Mike walks into the waiting room to meet Harvey.

Harvey looks at Mike as if he'd just lost the firm a million dollar client. "Mike, whoever that was was lucky they ran. I was ready to kill that son of a bitch. You wanna tell me who they were? Did you know that guy?"

Mike looks at Harvey with guilt in his eyes, "Not really"

Harvey thinks for a minute and finally connects the dots before continuing, "It was the husband wasn't it?"

The puppy dog look in Mike's eyes lets Harvey know he hit the nail on the head. "Damn it, Mike I told you not to get mixed up with that woman."

"I know, I know" Mike says in protest. "She was hot."

"Yeah well now your _face_ isn't too hot."

They both laugh

"Come on, you're staying at my place tonight."

"Harvey, it's really not necessary."

"No whining, come on. You can sleep in my guest room. I'm not gonna have you going back to your god awful apartment, who knows if that guy knows where you live or what." Harvey says sternly

Mike finally nods

When they get back to Harvey's apartment Harvey tries to get Mike's mind off things. "We can watch some TV before bed if you like. I've got popcorn. Wait, have you eaten yet tonight?"

"I don't really feel like it right now, Harvey." Mike says solemnly

Harvey gets a disappointed look on his face. "Okay well then the bathroom's upstairs, why don't you go take a nice hot shower and get ready for bed. In my room in the top drawer is where I keep my pajamas, you're welcome to wear any of them." Mike gives Harvey a half smile. Dried blood still visible in the corner of his lip. He climbs the stairs feeling a little bit better. After his shower he goes into Harvey's bedroom and opens the top drawer. He eyes all the pajamas before he takes a pair out for himself. As he leaves the bedroom he notices Harvey's closet is open and can't help but stop to admire his wardrobe of expensive suits. He runs his hand across the luxurious fabrics noticing the labels on the inside; Yves Saint Laurent, Gucci, Tom Ford, Dolce & Gabbana, Valentino, Calvin Klein. There's even a custom made William Fioravanti. Suits all certainly in the $2,000 or more price range. Harvey definitely has the best of everything, Mike thinks to himself before he quickly heads back downstairs.

Harvey waits for Mike on the couch flipping channels on his big screen TV. His mind is racing. He can't focus on any shows right now. He can't think about anything else but Mike. Even though Mike is a screw up, he feels the need to protect him like a big brother. He takes his tie off and throws it on the end table next to the couch. He unbuttons the top of his white, Bachrach shirt and his tension is suddenly eased a little.

Mike finally returns all clean wearing a pair of Harvey's pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt. Harvey is sitting on the couch with the remote in his hand. The entire décor of the apartment is decadent. It's obvious a successful New York lawyer lives here. Mike admires Harvey and thinks about how this is what he wants for himself someday. A nice little piece of the pie. Sadly he thinks it might not happen if he keeps screwing up the way he has been.

He plops down on the couch next to Harvey. Harvey reaches over and scratches the top on Mike's head. As much as he teases Mike he _does_ care about him. "Feeling any better kiddo?"

Mike turns his face from the large screen TV and looks into Harvey's eyes. "A lot better, thank you, Harvey."

"Don't mention it." Harvey says as he lifts Mike's chin with his finger. He inspects Mike's lip. The dried blood is gone. "You want some Tylenol?"

"Nah I'll live." Mike says as he continues to look into Harvey's beautiful brown eyes. He glances down and notices Harvey's unbuttoned shirt. A patch of Harvey's chest hair is visibly peeking out from the opening. "Harvey." He starts to ask his friend a question but suddenly hesitates.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I'll ever be like you? Ya know, have a life like yours, big place? Different woman every night?"

Harvey laughs, amused, "Mike my life aint what it's all cracked up to be. I'm flattered that you think so though."

"I know I just..can't help but admire you."

"Admire me? What for?"

"Ya know, big time lawyer and all. Harvard grad."

"Oh Mike, I just can't get over your naïve ideas about me."

"What?"

"I'm no hot shot. Sometimes I wish I would have done things differently." Harvey stops talking because he realizes that if he says anything else he'll be admitting too much.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't mean a thing. You tired? How bout we get some shut eye? It's been a long day."

"Okay." Mike says as he gets up off the couch. He wants to ask Harvey something so desperately but is afraid. So afraid he might disaffect Harvey. Mike stops and he realizes he needs to take the risk and ask now or he'll never get another chance.

"Harvey…can I sleep with you tonight?"

Harvey looks into Mike's blue eyes. He feels a little shocked by Mike's question but understands how his friend feels. He knows Mike is scared, alone and he probably feels safe with Harvey. "Sure you can kiddo." Harvey says reassuringly in a way that let's Mike know everything is okay.

Harvey stands up from the couch and puts his hand on Mike's shoulder in comfort. "Don't worry Mike. Everything's going to be fine, I promise you. I'm gonna find that guy and we're gonna nail him to the wall." He softly kisses Mike on the forehead. The two men slowly head upstairs to bed.


	2. Blame It on the Moonlight

**Title:** Blame It on the Moonlight

**Rating:** M

**Characters:** Harvey Specter, Mike Ross

**Warnings:** Slash, Spoilers, Same-sex pairing, AU

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. This is simply a tribute.

**Summary: **Harvey comforts Mike after he is jumped by Tess' husband**  
**

"Mike, I'm gonna take a quick shower before I go to bed. I'll be in in a bit."

"Okay" Mike says and he gets into Harvey's big bed. The sheets are a luxurious soft fabric. Harvey smiles at Mike and turns out the light before he goes into the bathroom.

Mike pretends to be asleep but watches Harvey. He hears the water from the shower running. From this angle on the bed he can see directly into Harvey's bathroom. The light from the bathroom shines into the dark bedroom. After listening to the water run for a few minutes Mike watches as Harvey opens the glass shower doors and steps out onto the bathmat naked. Harvey grabs a towel and dries off his body quickly. He throws the towel on the floor and looks into the mirror on his bathroom wall that stretches from one end of the sink to the other. He runs his had across his jaw. Mike can see the curve of Harvey's buttocks. His physique is amazing. Harvey turns out the light and walks into the bedroom. The bedroom is now dimly illuminated by the Manhattan moonlight shining in the window. Harvey goes to the window and looks out. Mike can make out Harvey's shape in the faint light. He can see the swing of Harvey's cock and he can tell that Harvey is circumcised. Harvey finally walks over and opens his top drawer. He quickly takes out a pair of boxer shorts and puts them on before sliding into bed next to Mike. Mike quickly closes his eyes tight. The two men lay in silence for a few moments before it is broken by Mike's voice. "Harvey?"

"Yeah kiddo?"

"You still awake?"

"I am now." Harvey says sounding a little annoyed but inside he is enjoying the company.

Mike turns on his side and faces Harvey. "You don't sleep alone very often do you?"

Harvey turns on his side and faces Mike. "I do sometimes, why?"

"Just wondering…I see you with so many women is all."

"Those women usually don't stick around long enough to stay the night with me, Mike."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's true. Most of the time I just end up sleeping alone anyways. So you see the façade is now broken."

"I'm sorry Harvey." Mike says sincerely

"It's okay kiddo that's just how it goes sometimes. And I like being alone most of the time."

"Oh" Mike says, sounding disappointed.

"Hey, but I don't mind you staying here, really." He reaches out and places a hand on Mike's arm. "You know I wouldn't have asked you to stay if it would have bothered me," He slowly starts to stroke Mike's arm. Mike feels goosebumps at the sensation. Although he can't describe the feeling, Mike feels so safe with Harvey. Harvey continues to rub Mike's arm until he reaches up and gently starts to rub the back of Mike's neck. He squeezes the muscles soothingly . Mike let's out a soft moan of approval. "That feel okay?"

"Yeah it feels really good." Mike says. "Please don't stop."

"You want me to give you a back massage?" Harvey asks in the darkness.

Mike's heart skips at the thought of it. "Yes I would." He says trying to sound cool and hide his excitement.

"Here, roll over on your belly." Harvey says and he scoots closer to Mike and gets up on his knees next to him. Mike rolls onto his stomach and Harvey slowly starts to squeeze the muscles in Mike's shoulders. "Just relax. This will help you sleep." Mike listens to Harvey's soothing voice. This is such a different Harvey than the cutthroat one he is used to at the office. This is a gentle and tender Harvey. The Harvey that he always hoped was really inside. Harvey slowly lets his hands slide from Mike's shoulders down his back.

"Harvey?"

"Yeah kiddo?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I don't know. I guess after your grandmother and what happened tonight I feel bad for you."

"You feel sorry for me." Mike says, sounding a little disenchanted.

"Mike, come on don't be like that." Harvey says softly. "I _do_ care about you. Maybe that's why I'm so hard on you all the time. I suppose you're right about me I'm just an old softie at heart."

"Wait, you mean Harvey Specter, the world's only living heart donor actually cares?"

Harvey grins "There's my sarcastic Mike." He squeezes the muscles in Mike's shoulders rubbing out all the day's tension. The sensation is breathtaking and Mike feels himself getting excited.

"How you doing kiddo?" Harvey asks

"Oh this feels wonderful, Harvey."

"Good. Just relax and enjoy it."

"Did you take massage classes at Harvard?"

Harvey laughs, "No kiddo, I just do it the way I'd like it to be done to me."

"Really?"

"Sure, it aint rocket science or anything."

"You want me to massage your back too?"

"Sure, if you'd like to."

"Yeah I don't mind," Mike says eagerly

Harvey quickly lies on his stomach as Mike just was. Mike gets up onto his knees at Harvey's side. Harvey notices Mike's erection out of the corner of his eye. The pajama bottoms that Harvey has lent him can't confine it and it pops out of the opening. Mike doesn't think that Harvey can see in the darkness but the moonlight can't hide it. Harvey can make out the outline in the dim light. Mike starts to squeeze Harvey's shoulders just as Harvey was doing to him moments ago. Harvey's physique is much bigger than Mike's and it takes more effort for him to squeeze the knots out. Harvey quickly feels his own erection swell underneath himself. It rubs against the sheets as it comes out of his boxers.

"Am I doing okay?"

"It feels perfect, Mike."

Mike continues the massage for a few more moments before Harvey quickly flips over onto his back. "Will you do my chest too?" He boldly asks Mike. His libido takes over. His erection is standing straight up out of the fly of his boxers and he doesn't care if Mike sees it anymore.

"Sure I will." Mike starts to massage Harvey's chest. Slowly up and down. With each agonizing stroke Mike's forearm runs against the shaft of Harvey's cock until he almost can't stand it any longer. It throbs until Mike finally takes a hold of it with his hand. "Harvey, you want me to take care of this too?" Mike asks but he knows the answer.

"Oh Mike, more than anything." Harvey's cock oozes fluid and Mike slowly starts to stroke his friend's organ up and down. The tip is so wet there is no need for lube. Mike squeezes the spongy head and quickly strokes his hand over the end. "Oh Mike I'm gonna cum, please don't stop." Mike strokes even faster after Harvey's encouragement and suddenly an explosion of semen bursts out of Harvey's cock. The first blast hits Mike it the face and Mike quickly points it towards Harvey's chest. Giant ropes of cum fall over Harvey's bare chest, coating the patch of hair in the middle, until Harvey's orgasm gradually subsides. Mike slowly lets go of Harvey's cock and lies beside him. He watches Harvey's chest as the cum makes it glisten in the moonlight. It rises and falls as Harvey's breathing gently subsides. "God Mike that was perfect. Have you ever done that with another guy before?"

Mike nods "Well when I lived with Trevor we used to help each other out sometimes, so to speak. What about you?"

"Well, Mike lets just say when I didn't spend the night alone it wasn't always with women."

"Ahh gotcha."

Harvey turns on his side, looks into Mike's eyes and smiles. He feels the happiest he's felt in a long time. He kisses Mike on the lips. Mike feels sparks as he gently returns the kiss until both of their mouths are mingling together. Harvey pulls Mike in close and holds him tightly. His breathing quickens as he continues placing soft kisses over Mike's face. One on his cheek, one on his forehead and so on until he finally stops and looks into Mike's serene blue eyes up close. He can still make out the blue of Mike's eyes in the moonlight.

"What about you?" Harvey says as he playfully grabs Mike's cock.

"I'll be alright." Mike says as he gently pushes Harvey's hand away. Harvey looks disappointed. "But you didn't cum yet. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just tired." Mike says reassuringly

"Mike, can I hold you like this all night?"

"Harvey….it's all I hoped for from the first time I saw you." He says.

Harvey nuzzles Mike's neck for few moments. "Harvey?" Mike asks quietly in the darkness.

"Yeah kiddo?"

"Thanks for letting me stay the night."

"Shhhhh, you've already thanked me in the nicest possible way." Harvey softly whispers into Mike's ear. "Get some sleep now." He holds Mike tighter and they both fall softly asleep in each others arms under the Manhattan moonlight.


	3. Disenchanted

**Title:** Disenchanted

**Rating:** M

**Characters:** Harvey Specter, Mike Ross

**Warnings:** Slash, Spoilers, Same-sex pairing, AU

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. This is simply a tribute.

**Summary: **Harvey and Mike go to work after Mike has spent the night.**  
**

In the morning the two men wake up feeling refreshed.

"Well now I've done it. Fraternized with an associate. It's forbidden." Harvey says jokingly as they both get dressed for another long work day.

"Just wear one of my suits." Harvey tells Mike. "There are some shirts in the closet also. Wear one of those." He says firmly.

"You mean these shirts?" Mike points to one.

"Yes."

Mike picks up one of the dress shirts and looks at the label. "Harvey, this is like a $300 shirt."

"I know." Harvey smiles at Mike briefly and then continues to knot his tie in the mirror.

"Okay then." Mike finally says as he puts the shirt on. The fabric feels luxurious and amazing. So different from the ordinary dress shirts he's used to wearing. "_I could get used to this_." He thinks to himself.

After they are both dressed Harvey looks at Mike wearing his suit with approval. "It's not tailored but it will do for today."

They continue on this way for the next couple weeks. Harvey insisted that Mike stay at his place every night as a precaution despite Mike's protests that it wasn't necessary. As the days pass and things go on as usual at Pearson Hardman. Mike feels disenchanted with the way Harvey treats him at work verses the way he is treated when they are alone together. He understands the situation but he can't help but feel.. saddened.

It's afternoon at Pearson Hardman and Mike walks into Harvey's office with a big grin on his face. "I finished the statistics you needed for the Hasbro case. Oh and I got us a new client. I think you're gonna love this." He hands Harvey a file.

Harvey looks up at him skeptically and opens the file. "This is Foldman Foods? Mike, every muscle firm in the city has been after this client. How did you do it?"

"Let's just say I'm persuasive."

"Good work" Harvey says as he sets the file aside on his desk and continues what he was doing.

Mike waits for a glimmer of excitement from Harvey; anything, a spark, a hug, a gesture of appreciation and then... nothing.

Harvey looks back up at Mike, "Well, anything else?"

Mike looks into Harvey's striking, honey colored eyes. "No that's all."

"Okay then, I want you to get started on the Sexual Harassment case. One of the cities is Vermont and we need to hire a private investigator there. And _don't_ push this off on Rachel." He says sternly.

"Okay no problem, I'm on it."

Mike leaves Harvey's office feeling frustrated. He goes back to his cubicle and tries to focus on work but the buzzing noise of the office is making him crazy. He overhears Harold rambling about his new tattoo. Someone in the next cubicle is typing. He overhears another associate's voice on the phone. Everything is echoing in his head all at once. He reaches up and rubs his temples as he squeezes his eyes shut. He'd been working for months trying to land that client, how could he not feel disappointed? He needs some time to take a break and think. He goes into the Men's lavatory and splashes some water on his face. He looks up at his reflection in the mirror. His face is wet from the faucet water. Why is this irking him so bad? _"What did you expect, Mike that you'd be rewarded with a kiss?_" He thinks to himself. _"That you'd be holding hands at work and go pick out curtains together afterwards?_" A droplet of water runs down his check and lands at the corner of his lips. It tastes salty and he doesn't know if it's tap water or his tears. "No." He answers himself aloud. He realizes how stupid he is being. Deep down he knows Harvey _does_ care about him. Harvey even said so himself. He pulls out a piece of paper towel from the dispenser and dries his face off when his phone suddenly goes off.

Mike looks at his phone and reads the text: "_Need to talk_." It's from Tess. He feels his heart jump inside his chest. What could she want? Is it about her husband finding out about them? He quietly goes into one of the stalls to call Tess.

"Tess, what's up? Is something wrong?"

"Mike, we need to talk." Mike can tell her voice on the other end sounds stressed. "I'm pregnant."


	4. The Most Private Decision

**Title:** The Most Private Decision

**Rating:** M

**Characters:** Harvey Specter, Mike Ross

**Warnings:** Slash, Spoilers, Same-sex pairing, AU, Language.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Suits

**Summary: **Mike tells Harvey about his situation with Tess.**  
**

Over the course of the next week Mike is walking on egg shells around Harvey. He wants to tell Harvey about his situation with Tess so desperately but he knows Harvey isn't going to like it. Mike waits until they are at work to tell him thinking it will soften the blow.

"She's pregnant, Harvey"

"Oh Mike, are you kidding me?" The anger in Harvey's voice is immeasurable.

"I know, Harvey, I fucked up."

"Fucked up? God Damn it Mike you know you need to wear a condom _every time_." Harvey says, raising his voice.

"I did!" Mike interjects, "It broke just as I was…ya know… inside her."

"Oh man." Harvey puts his head in his hands.

"We thought we'd be okay. Give it some time but…"

"Is she gonna have it?"

"We discussed it. She was gonna have it but there is a complication. She saw the doctor yesterday and if she doesn't have an abortion it's more of a probability that she'll lose the baby. There's also a strong chance she could die if she carries the baby to term."

"Mike, I am so sorry." He stands up from his chair and gives Mike the biggest hug he's ever had. "It's okay Mike. We'll get this taken care of. I'll be there for you." He breaks the hug and looks into Mike's eyes, "Whatever you need."

"Don't be sorry it's my own stupid fault. But Harvey I swear to you it's over between me and Tess. There was really nothing there to begin with except the sex. We only did it twice."

Harvey goes to kiss Mike on the forehead but stops himself, remembering they are in the office. He feels the need to comfort Mike in this moment so badly. He wants to let him know everything will be okay. That he will always be there for him no matter what. He wants to touch and caress him, feel his body against him every night.

"I'm here for you, Mike, okay?" There's a look in his eyes trying to let Mike know he can't be more physical.

"Okay." Mike nods.

* * *

Tess schedules the procedure and Mike, Tess and Harvey all go together. Harvey insists on going to support Mike and Tess. When their limo arrives at the family planning center, to everyone's shock, it is surrounded by anti-choice protestors. Mike looks out of the limo's window to see groups of people carrying printed protest signs that read things like: "_Jesus will judge you._" And "_Defund Planned Parenthood_."

"Are you kidding me with this? In Manhattan?" Mike says, shocked.

"Mike, conservative think-tanks bus these people in from southern states. Most of them aren't even from New York." Harvey explains

"That's ludicrous. It's like they want to drag us back into the dark ages before modern medicine existed." Mike says with disgust. "These people don't know us. They don't know our situation and yet they're judging us?"

"I know, Mike, but these right-wing think tanks are so well funded and so powerful. This is how they control people. With wedge issues, with religious issues, emotional issues. This is how they get donations. They even buy anti-choice politicians that will use legislation that they've written to change laws in states to do things like close women's healthcare clinics. The goal is to take the choice out of women's hands and put it into the hands of the government."

Tess looks at Harvey, "That's true, I have a relative who lives in Virginia. The clinic she used to get her mammograms and pelvic exams at is closed now." Tess says solemnly, "Oh, I feel sick to my stomach." She says as she grabs onto Mike's arm.

Mike looks at Harvey with disbelief "What do these people expect? Do they really want to control women's bodies like this and make abortion illegal? They really want the government to monitor every single pregnancy until it ends in a live birth? I thought these were the people into smaller government."

"Yeah and the kicker is that they also support cutting government funding for any type of social safety nets for low income families."

"So they care about the children before they are born but once they're out of the womb then 'fuck you' right? Hypocrites." Mike says with disgust.

Tess looks up at Mike with tears in her eyes. "This is the most private decision I've ever had to make in my life and these people are turning it into a public display."

"Listen Tess don't worry, in the long run these social conservatives won't win. They seem powerful but they are a dying breed. " Harvey says, trying to comfort Tess.

Mike looks at Harvey, "Harvey how do you know so much about this?"

Harvey flashes Mike his honey brown eyes, "I'm the best closer in New York I have to know everything."

The three of them finally get out of the limo and Mike holds Tess' face close to his neck as Harvey leads them through the angry mob.

The crowd shouts expletives at them as they try to push through.

"Whore!" One woman screams and she spits at them. Tess looks up and reads the woman's sign: "_Stop Abortion Now_." It's printed to look like a red traffic stop sign.

She looks at the woman directly in the eyes. "Listen lady, whatever your personal or religious opinion is about abortion you have no right to take my choice away from me. Abortion is a legal medical procedure and it's going to stay that way. It's _my_ choice what I do with my own body, _not_ yours." She says with conviction.

"Come on Tess let's go." Mike says calmly as he tries to lead her past the brigade of screaming protestors. They continue to push through the crowd trying to ignore the shouts.

When they finally get inside the family planning clinic it's like a different world. The waiting room is quiet and calm. They feel welcomed in a safe place. They all take a seat in the waiting room. Mike holds Tess' hand as Harvey looks on. Tess is finally called in and Harvey and Mike look at each other in silence. They listen to the clock tick on the wall. No further words are spoken.


	5. I'm Holding You

**Title:** I'm Holding You

**Rating:** M

**Characters:** Harvey Specter, Mike Ross

**Warnings:** Slash, Spoilers, Same-sex pairing, AU

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Suits

**Summary: **Mike pulls away from Harvey after becoming disillusioned with Harvey's lack of commitment.**  
**

Days pass and Mike starts sleeping in his own apartment again. "_It couldn't last forever_," He thinks. Nothing good lasts. He ends up buying some more weed to ease the tension of work and life…and Harvey. Despite their new, intimate relationship, Harvey is always riding his ass at work and it's frustrating. Deep down what Mike really wants is to be in a relationship with Harvey. A real one. He can't stop thinking about him. Sometimes Mike thinks everything he does at work is to impress Harvey; to please him. And lately he hasn't gotten so much as a pat on the back. "_Things changed after we slept together_." He thinks. It's no use, it's no use to think about it any longer. He lights up a marijuana cigarette and takes a hit, trying to forget. Forget Harvey's honey brown eyes, his smile, his sarcasm, his quick wit. He thinks about the first time he saw Harvey's hair disheveled. It was the first time he spent the night with Harvey at his apartment. He had never seen Harvey when his hair wasn't combed perfectly. He looked so adorable. Mike shuts his eyes and tries to block out the memories. He tries but it's no use. All he can think about is Harvey. And then suddenly there's a knock on his apartment door.

Mike opens the door to his apartment to see Harvey standing there holding expensive take out food.

Harvey enters the apartment and Mike closes the door behind him.

"I just came to check on you. I got you some dinner if you're hungry." He places the food on Mike's small kitchen table.

"You could have called fist." Mike says.

Harvey feels like he was just hit in the chest, "Ouch." He says out loud, "Mike, why did you come back here? You know I said you could stay at my place as long as you like." Harvey says softly. Trying to give Mike the same puppy dog eyes that he is always the victim of.

"I just figured...it was time to move on." He says despondently.

"Mike, what is it? You know you can tell me anything." He places a hand on Mike's shoulder. "Is it this thing with Tess?" He lifts Mike's chin.

Mike pulls away "No, it's not Tess."

"Then damn it, what is it?" Harvey says, frustrated, raising his voice.

"I just get sick of the way you treat me at work all the time."

"Now, Mike, that's not fair. I treat you _no differently_ than any of the other associates."

"You're harder on me than anyone at Pearson Hardman, Harvey, you know it."

Harvey takes a moment to think and now he understands what Mike must be feeling.

"Mike, I'm harder on you because I like you more. I can't let my favoritism of you show. You gotta understand that." He explains.

He looks into Mike's sky blue eyes. He wishes he could jump in and swim in those eyes.

"You've impressed me, Mike with your brilliant memory and your ability to find holes in the cases. You remind me so much of me when I was your age, only better. I worry about you. I don't wanna lose you, Mike"

Mike backs up from Harvey, widening the space between them, until his back is flush against the cold apartment wall. "This thing that we have. What are we doing? Are we lovers?"

"We're lovers if you want us to be."

"I don't know, I just feel like I'm out there and you're so distant sometimes. You're so different at work and sometimes I just feel like I'm standing at the edge of a cliff and there's nothing holding me up."

A sudden silence fills the space between them. Harvey thinks about how he's stuck his neck out for Mike at Pearson Hardman. The huge risk he took by hiring him. The hurt look on Harvey's face is infinite. He looks into Mike's serene, blue eyes from across the room. "I'm holding you." Harvey says as a perfect teardrop slides down his cheek.


	6. In Your Wildest Dreams

**Title:** In Your Wildest Dreams

**Rating:** M

**Characters:** Harvey Specter, Mike Ross

**Warnings:** Slash, Spoilers, Same-sex pairing, AU

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Suits

**Summary: **Harvey loves Mike.**  
**

Harvey leaves Mike's apartment feeling shredded. He's never felt this way about anyone before. He cares about Mike so much. More than anyone in his life. More than himself. And now Mike is slipping through his fingers. What did he do wrong? He goes home and thinks long and hard about what to say to Mike. He wants to fix this. He needs to fix this.

The next day at work Harvey talks Mike into staying at his place for the night. That night in Harvey's apartment Harvey makes Mike an extravagant dinner. He wants to let him know how much he cares about him.

After dinner Harvey takes out his most expensive bottle of wine. "Mike I want to tell you a story." He says as he opens the bottle.

"Okay." Mike says, unsure of where Harvey is going.

"Once upon a time there was a young Harvard grad student named Harvey. He used to have affairs with beautiful women. All kinds of women…and some men. But they would come and go." He pours Mike a glass of wine and then another for himself before continuing. "Eventually the young man realized that he never had a friend. And of all the people that would come and go in his life, nothing would stick." He looks into Mike's blue eyes. He reaches down and takes Mike's hand. "_This_ sticks." He says, trying to communicate how serious he feels for Mike.

Mike looks at Harvey and he understands completely. More than anyone or anything ever in his life, he understands. He feels so close to Harvey right now but he just doesn't have anything left to give. He pulls his hand away from Harvey's gentle grasp, "Harvey I get it but…"

"But what?"

"But…_I love you_. And I don't know if you feel it too or what, but I feel like you want to try and hide it. Like you want to try and hide our relationship. Maybe I just want more. More than you can give me right now and I don't want to ask that of you if you're not willing."

"Mike, I don't think you understand what I'm trying to say."

"Harvey I think I know what you're saying but.."

Harvey interrupts, "Mike what I'm trying to say is…" He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a ring box. He gets down onto one knee and, in a princely move, opens the box. "Will you marry me?" Mike looks down in shock. It's the most beautiful men's engagement ring Mike has ever seen.

"Harvey, are you serious?"

"What? It's perfectly legal in New York." Harvey says mischievously. "You're a lawyer now, you should know that."

"I know same-sex marriage is legal in New York, Harvey." Mike says, annoyed. He looks into Harvey's gorgeous brown eyes. Harvey's goofy grin is contagious. "Oh get up you look ridiculous." He says as he pulls Harvey to his feet. "Yes, of course I'll marry you, Harvey Specter." Harvey throws his arms around Mike and hugs him so tightly that Mike can hardly breathe. He lifts him up off the floor and Mike squeezes him back and wraps his legs around the man. Harvey bounces Mike up and down."Yes, yes a million times, yes!" Mike says into Harvey's ear. Mike playfully bites Harvey's earlobe. "Okay enough of that." Harvey says, smiling as he sets Mike back down feet first on the floor. He holds Mike's hand and places the ring on his finger.

"Mike I just want you to know that I'm gonna do everything I can to make you happy."

"All I ever wanted was to be with you. That's what makes me the happiest."

"I love ya, kiddo." He gives Mike a fake punch in the shoulder.

"So what kind of wedding are we gonna have?"

"You are going to have the most gaudy, extravagant wedding in New York, kiddo. The Kardashians will cry in jealousy over this wedding." Harvey says excitedly, "Everyone from Pearson Hardman is invited. Except Louis, of course."

"Ah we'll give Louis a pass on this one. He can sit at the kid's table." Mike says as Harvey laughs. Harvey leans in and softly kisses Mike on the lips. The mood gets more serious as they kiss tenderly for a few moments. "I don't ever want you to leave me, Mike." He whispers.

"I'm not going anywhere." Mike whispers back.

"I want you to get rid of that god-awful apartment of yours. You're staying here."

"Gladly." Mike says as he gives Harvey another soft kiss.

"I want you to stay away from duds like Trevor."

"Done." He kisses Harvey again. "Wait, who's gonna be my best man?"

"Jessica of course." Harvey says jokingly.

"Ah good one, Daniel son."

"Invoking Mr. Miyagi, nice." Harvey says as he gently cups Mike's face in his hands. "Mike, from this day on, I'm never going to hide how I feel about you ever again. I'll shout it from the rooftops if I have to." Mike kisses Harvey again and then stops.

"Hmm now _there's_ something I'd like to see." Mike says with an evil grin on his face.

"Is that a challenge, Mr. Ross?"

"I challenge thee."

Harvey immediately goes over to his balcony and swings open the sliding glass doors.

"Okay I gotta sit down for this one." Mike says as he sits on the couch watching Harvey act like a fool. Harvey goes out onto the balcony as far as he can. The Manhattan skyline lights up the city.

Harvey throws open his arms, "I - love – Mike - Ross!" He yells as loud as his lungs will let him.

He shouts it again and again. "Shut the fuck up!" A neighbor finally yells back in a thick, New York accent. Harvey looks over at Mike and shrugs his shoulders grinning. "Hey it's New York not Massachusetts." Mike rolls on the couch laughing the hardest he's ever laughed. His heart fills with joy to overflowing. He's the happiest he's ever been in his whole life right now in this moment. Harvey slowly closes the glass door and comes back inside. He walks over to where Mike is now laying on the couch. He crouches by his side and gently runs his fingers against Mike's cheek, "Oh Mike, I never thought I'd meet someone like you. Someone that would affect me the way that you have. Someone who I could fall in love with who actually loved me back." He brushes his hand through Mike's soft hair.

"Never?"

"Only in my wildest dreams." He kisses Mike softly.

"So does that mean that I made your wildest dreams come true?"

"It does." He says straightforwardly. He leans down and picks Mike up into his arms as Mike puts his arm around Harvey's neck, smiling. Harvey gently touches his forehead against Mike's. "Your conjugal bed awaits you, Sir." He says romantically as he slowly carries Mike upstairs.


End file.
